


Songe au clair de lune

by Caelahnn



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelahnn/pseuds/Caelahnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sous le regard de la lune, Ichigo se laisse entraîner dans un songe flirtant avec la réalité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songe au clair de lune

# Songe au clair de lune

OoOoOoOoO

Un soupir lascif s'échappa de ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes alors que son esprit se complaisait dans des délices inavouables. Son bras, d'un geste impatient, écarta le drap recouvrant son corps devenu la proie d'une fièvre ardente qui ne prendrait fin qu'à l'aurore naissante. Laissant son torse suintant au regard de la lune en cette nuit pleine, son imaginaire, à l'abri de toutes indiscrètes intrusions, se fit plus audacieux.

Derrière ses yeux clos, son esprit s'égarait dans un fantasme parfait, vagabondant sur le chemin des désirs enfouis, il n'était que le captif de son inconscient licencieux. Morphée n'aurait pu être plus clément, lui accordant, en cette nuit, cette merveilleuse illusion. Illusion qui apparut devant lui, alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient sur un autre monde.

XxXxXxXxX

La lueur argentée de la lune l'auréolait d'un voile de lumière, telle une apparition fantomatique, la jeune femme resplendissait dans l'obscurité, une étoile brillante dans son sombre et vide monde. Subjugué, il resta sans voix, contemplant cette déesse de la nuit bien différente de l'image de ses souvenirs. Son corps avait gagné en maturité et il aima le spectacle de ses courbes plus développées qu'il pouvait aisément déceler sous son fin kimono en soie blanche, il savoura sans retenue le timide décolleté découvrant pudiquement le creux de ses seins où un saphir taillé en marquise s'y nichait confortablement.  
Son regard s'attarda sur son visage serein, aux traits fins et fiers, de la blancheur de sa peau, il en devinait son toucher satin. Une épingle de nacre ornée de cristal retenait ses longs cheveux ébène, et l'envie de la lui retirer s'imposa violemment à son esprit.  
Comme consciente des pensées qui assaillait son esprit, la déesse fit un pas en arrière, s'éloignant de lui. La furtive illusion allait le quitter et tout son corps le contestait, jusqu'à lui faire subir d'atroces souffrances dans sa poitrine.

_Mon âme se désespérait de la voir, mon cœur se mourrait de son absence et alors qu'elle se tenait enfin devant moi, je n'osais faire un seul geste pour la retenir, l'attirer dans mes bras._

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, se refusant de la voir déjà s'enfuir, il se redressa d'un bond et allongeant son bras, attrapa son poignet, le retirant aussitôt. Le contact chaud l'avait troublé. Dans quel coma avait-il plongé pour que cette illusion soit si tangible, si réelle.  
Ses yeux se troublèrent, il le vit, se teintant d'un léger étonnement, elle aussi semblait perdue. Il suspendit son souffle, ne voulant croire, ne voulant même imaginé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que ce songe flirtant avec un étrange réalisme, puisse contenir une part de réalité. La douleur de la désillusion, la déréliction accompagnant son réveil, il n'était pas assez fort pour le supporter, encore.

-Rukia…

Sa voix chargée d'espoir, légèrement tremblante sous l'émotion, résonna étrangement contre les parois de sa chambre, comme étouffée. A un peu mieux y regarder, sa chambre n'était pas celle qu'il avait laissée en s'endormant, rien n'habillait les murs, rien ne trainait sur le bureau, sa chambre était désespérément vide de toute chose.

\- Ichigo…

Juste un rêve. Une hallucination de son imagination tourmentée, une hallucination provoquée par, il le supposait, les satanées pilules prises quelques heures plus tôt pour atténuer un simple mal de tête, vestige d'une précédente nuit de révisions acharnées. Pilules à l'efficacité douteuse qui ne lui apportèrent que fatigue et illusion. Une si amère illusion. A quoi pensait-il ? Qu'elle pouvait réapparaître ainsi, devant lui, s'offrant à lui, sans même un soupçon d'embarras ? Qu'il hantait ses nuits comme elle hantait les siennes ? La voir, la sentir, sans une once de force spirituelle il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Voulant se sortir de ce rêve perturbant, il se prit la tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux, espérant juste se réveiller.

\- Ichigo !

La resplendissante princesse aux yeux couleurs nuit vint jusqu'à lui, ses pied nus effleurant le sol.  
J'entendais sa voix, ce timbre que j'aurais reconnu n'importe où. Je l'entendais trop clairement, ce ton chargé de cette autorité naturelle qu'elle possédait. Je m'enlisais dans ce rêve, piégé par mes propres désirs. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là, je devais délirer, pris d'une soudaine fièvre.

\- Ne lutte pas ! Je ne sais si…

Malgré lui, il rencontra à nouveau son regard, un regard suppliant, peiné. Debout devant lui, les mains jointes au niveau de sa poitrine, elle le suppliait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Les sentiments à vifs, les méandres de son esprit s'aventuraient sur les chemins sinueux de la folie. Son inconscient semblait vouloir le garder dans ce monde onirique, que pouvait-il y faire ? Il se sentait presque hypnotisé par cette ambiance intime, comme possédé par une entité étrange qui mettait en scène les plus secrets de ses désirs.  
Doucement, il avança une main mais n'osa toucher son visage. Dans un doux sourire, elle mêla ses doigts aux siens, le faisant tressaillir, et porta leur main ainsi unies contre sa joue qu'il eut le plaisir de découvrir lisse et douce, comme il l'imaginait.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, murmura-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

Son inconscient était de bon conseil, et il s'abandonna corps et âme dans le plus exquis des baisers. Son Aphrodite finit par s'écarter de lui, portant une main contre ses lèvres, d'un air incrédule. Lui-même était surpris de l'ardeur dont il avait fait preuve, transgressant brutalement la barrière de ses lèvres de sa langue, venant à la rencontre de la sienne, chaude et humide.  


_Le goût de ses lèvres était comme une drogue dont déjà je ne pouvais plus me passer. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, j'en voulais encore plus, bien plus. La vacillante frontière entre irréalité et réalité s'estompait, ma pudeur espérait qu'elle ne fut qu'une nymphe onirique, me permettant d'éteindre le feu brûlant de mon désir sans ressentir un quelconque remord alors que je m'emparerai de son corps. Mon espoir, attisé par les sensations réelles qui assaillaient tous mes sens, voulait faire de cette créature somptueuse, l'originelle, celle que je connus autrefois. C'était idiot, je perdais mon temps à réfléchir sur un simple rêve, rêve bien étrange, alors que je n'avais qu'à profiter de ce moment, de ce cadeau offert par le dieu de la nuit, alias Keigo qui m'avait donné ces quelques pilules, me prédisant que ma nuit serait des plus agréables. Savait-il à quel point il touchait la vérité ? Ce crétin…Je pensai que je devrais le remercier avant de le frapper violemment. Lui avais-je inspiré pitié pour qu'il me pousse dans un paradis artificiel ? Je jurai de lui faire comprendre son erreur, mais en attendant…_

_La désirer, jusqu'à ce que la torture devienne insupportable. La posséder, jusqu'à ce qu'elle succombe entre mes bras. C'était le chemin qu'avaient pris mes pensées et rien ne pouvait les en détourner. Ici, en ce lieu sacré qu'était mon imaginaire, je pouvais faire fi de toute timidité, repousser les limites du raisonnable, exaucer mes souhaits, sans personne pour juger mes actes. Songe, merveilleux songe, douce et perverse illusion, cette nuit, tu m'appartiens._

Il passa son bras derrière son dos et la fit asseoir à ses côtés dans un mouvement ample. Sa main remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, ses doigts dessinant des petits cercles sur sa peau, il effleura de nouveau ses lèvres, plus chastement cette fois. La jeune femme ne protesta pas, bien au contraire, se livrant à ses baisers dans la plus totale des soumissions, promenant ses fins doigts sur le contour de son visage, le faisant tressaillir à chacun de ses contacts furtifs et quand elle s'aventura sur son torse nu, y laissant l'empreinte brûlante de ses paumes contre sa peau, il crut perdre toute raison.

\- Ichigo, il faut que…

D'un baiser, il la condamna au silence, et d'un geste, il s'empara de l'épingle de nacre, libérant sa chevelure noire qui s'abattit en cascade dans son dos jusqu'à hauteur de ses omoplates. Résister à la tentation d'y enfouir ses doigts fut peine perdue.  
Il quitta sa bouche et prit possession de son gracieux cou, faisant glisser sa langue de son oreille à son épaule qu'il dénuda légèrement. Une de ses mains domptant la soyeuse chevelure, l'autre dessinant la chute de ses reins, la passion l'emportait sur sa raison.

\- Tu me manques tellement…

Ces mots brisèrent le silence de leur étreinte. Des mots qui enclavaient son cœur depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. L'onirique création de son esprit torturé se blottit contre sa poitrine palpitante, une expression de tristesse et de mélancolie marquant ses traits, jusqu'à faire briller ses yeux d'un léger voile de larmes. Elle ne prononça mot, préférant le consoler d'un baiser sur sa peau déjà bien à vif sous ses précédentes caresses, comme un aveu, une réponse silencieuse, à ses paroles sincères.

Son absence, il pensait l'avoir surpassée, jusqu'à ce que ses rêves lui révèlent à quel point il se trompait. Ce vide, ce trou béant au milieu de son âme, n'était comblé que par des songes dont l'intensité s'accentuait chaque fois un peu plus, jusqu'à cette nuit où sa présence était d'une réalité déconcertante.

La tenant toujours contre son corps, à la merci de ses pensées les plus impures, il entreprit de lui dévoiler quelques centimètres supplémentaires de peau. Glissant une main au travers de son habit de soie, il dégagea entièrement une première épaule dont il savoura de sa bouche la douce texture. Il la sentit se tendre, juste quelques instants, mais elle ne chercha pas à s'échapper de son étreinte, finissant même par lâcher un gémissement d'agrément. Il venait de gagner son approbation tant espérée. Enhardi par cette victoire, il s'attaqua au nœud de son obi, nœud qui se fit têtu devant ses mains malhabiles, ne concèdent pas à lui libérer le passage le séparant de l'objet de sa convoitise. La jeune femme rit doucement et son rire fut une musique bien agréable à ses oreilles, même si la mélodie y était moqueuse. Elle se détacha de son torse et une lueur mutine brillant dans ses yeux noirs, elle quitta le douillet lit pour se placer, de dos, devant lui. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de redresser le col tombant de son habit blanc, se contentant de détacher avec un geste plein d'assurance le nœud qui lui faisait jusque là obstacle.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, profitant de ce spectacle subtilement érotique, alors qu'elle se dégageait de l'embarrassante ceinture blanche qu'elle fit tomber à terre dans un geste plein de grâce. Les pans de son vêtement immaculé s'écartèrent et il put ressentir toute l'appréhension gagnant la demoiselle quand, après une longue hésitation, elle se tourna face à lui.

Nue sous la soie. L'éternité aurait pu s'écouler qu'il ne l'aurait remarquée tant il ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Timidement, recouvrant pudiquement son corps, elle reprit place sur le lit, s'y allongeant sur le côté, dans une position innocemment langoureuse, faisant naître mille et une idées dans l'esprit bouillonnant du jeune homme. Il s'allongea à son tour, dégageant une mèche de cheveux de sa joue rosie. Sa main s'aventura ensuite sur son corps ainsi présenté y retirant entièrement la fine étoffe de soie, dernier rempart entre elle et lui. Il dessina chaque mont et vallée, contemplant la beauté de ce paysage, il pouvait sentir son souffle chatouillant son cou s'accélérer au fil de ses découvertes. Rester maître de lui-même devenait difficile, et son apparente excitation n'échappa pas à sa déesse dévêtue.

Sans doute poussée par la curiosité elle toucha, d'abord d'un doigt, le membre fièrement dressé de sa virilité, suivant la courbe visible que laissait apparaitre son simple caleçon qui fut bientôt un vague souvenir. Une fois libéré de sa prison de tissu, un peu honteux de se montrer ainsi, le jeune homme faillit s'étrangler de stupeur quand elle reprit pleinement possession de sa virilité mise à nue.  
Elle menait à présent le jeu de leurs ébats, une madrée sensuelle qui ne lui laissait aucun répit, mais il ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette indécence. Ses halètements de plus en plus rauques semblèrent lui convenir, elle accéléra son geste et il ne put que subir, incapable de lutter face aux bras tentateurs de la concupiscence. Il était au supplice sous cette sulfureuse caresse, le va-et-vient de ses doigts, la douce pression de ses dents sur le lobe de son oreille, les baisers ardents le long de son cou, le précipitèrent brusquement, violemment, vers la volupté. Son corps se tendit et sa gorge lâcha un râle de stupeur et de félicité alors qu'il se libérait de sa blanche liqueur. Il savoura les secondes qui suivirent, fermant les yeux de complaisance.

Il connaissait l'excitation des combats, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines quand l'ennemi se dressait devant lui, mais elle n'était en rien comparable à ce combat là. Un combat charnel, guidée par la volition d'obtenir les faveurs les plus intimes de son attrayante ennemie et de lui en donner toujours plus en retour, un combat loyal où chacun sera vaincu et victorieux. Sa si charmante opposante venait d'ouvrir les torrides hostilités, l'heure de la revanche sonnait.

Dans un grognement rauque, ses lèvres prenant possession des siennes, il la bascula en arrière, la dominant de tout son corps. Quittant sa bouche gonflée par tant de baisers, il fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à la pointe de son sein droit dont il se délecta avec un plaisir non dissimulé, la mordillant légèrement, la suçotant avec gourmandise. Le goût de sa peau l'ensorcelait, littéralement. Elle se soumit à ses caresses, offrant son corps sans retenue, répondant à chacun de ses baisers, l'invitant à continuer sa riposte. Dans cet acte de revanche, les seins ronds de son onirique déesse furent deux collaborateurs forts coopératifs et les plaintes délicieuses de la jeune femme furent une agréable récompense, mais la partie n'était pas encore achevée, sa vengeance n'était qu'aux prémices.  
Ses représailles convoitèrent un autre lieu. Sa quête du Graal fut courte, il trouva l'objet de son désir en remontant une main le long de ses jambes qu'il écarta pour plus d'aise. La jeune femme n'émit aucune objection, ses yeux à demi-clos lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était prête à recevoir son châtiment.

Son index pénétra le précieux sanctuaire, s'aventurant en éclaireur sur ce chemin jusque là vierge de toute intrusion. Inquiet de la blesser, de la voir se soustraire à ses caresses maladroites, il commença un lent mouvement dans l'exigüe et intime caverne, s'assurant, à coup de langue habile, le soutient de ses précieux collaborateurs. Percevant les premiers gémissements de complaisance, il accéléra la cadence, sentant s'écouler sur son doigt, coupable de ce vice, le fluide de son plaisir grandissant.  
Elle murmura son nom, cambrant son corps, cherchant ses lèvres, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chaire, il aima l'expression de son visage, celle de ses yeux enfiévrés par le plaisir, le poussant à s'enhardir. Son majeur rejoignit son index, son pouce joua avec la petite rose sensible dont il avait jusque là ignoré l'existence, augmentant la pression dès qu'il remarqua l'effet que son nouveau jeu procurait à la jeune femme. L'étroit sentier se fit plus accueillant, il continua son exploration quelques instants, profitant de la vue érotique qu'elle lui offrait. Ses reins, se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de ses allées et venues dans le virginal lieu, demandaient, avec avidité, toujours un peu plus de ses blandices dont il honorait son bas-ventre bouillonnant.

Le son de leurs soupirs exaltés rythmait leurs ébats agités, étouffé parfois par un profond baiser. Le jeune homme s'évertuait à contrôler cette sensuelle danse, se voulant patient, mais le désir engloutissait volonté et patience, et déjà, il était de nouveau aux portes de la jouissance. Pourtant, il poursuivit sa vengeance, fiévreusement, longuement, s'amusant presque de la voir ainsi torturée, torture qui ne l'épargnait pas. Quand il la vit se tendre, quand il entendit ses râles rauques, il sut qu'enfin, elle s'était elle aussi abandonnée aux délices de la volupté.  
Le souffle saccadé, il accrocha le regard assombri de plaisir de la jeune femme dont les cheveux s'étalaient tel un voile ébène sur le drap blanc. Il laissa ensuite ses yeux glisser vers sa poitrine, contemplant la pointe tendue de ses deux petits seins laiteux n'appelant qu'à ses caresses, de sa fine taille se languissant de ses mains impatientes, de sa toison brune cachant son sanctuaire intime, ne demandant qu'à être profané.

Avec précaution, il s'allongea sur elle, répondant à sa silencieuse demande, elle enlaça son bassin de ses jambes fuselées, l'invitant à continuer leur danse dans un tout autre tempo.  
J'étais fasciné par cette confiance qu'elle affichait, j'osais à peine faire le premier pas dans cette chorégraphie inconnue. Je me troublais, me perdais dans le tumulte de ses sensations vives qui inondaient mon corps. La trop réaliste hallucination, ce mirage trop parfait, perturbait tous mes sens, et je me sentais perdu.  
Elle murmura son nom, l'appelant à combler leur désir mutuel, achever cette nuit et écrire les dernières lignes de ce songe, avant que la lueur de l'aurore n'efface les vestiges de leurs ébats, souvenirs fragiles qui ne survivraient sans doute pas à la lumière de la réalité. Un songe dont, pourtant, il espérait conserver la saveur encore des années durant.  
Corps à corps, dans une étreinte fusionnelle, ils commencèrent leur dernière danse, s'agrippant à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, se mouvant dans un rythme effréné. Sous lui, il la sentait se cambrer, l'accueillant encore plus profondément en elle. Haletante, gémissante, les petits sons exquis qu'elle produisait excitèrent son ardeur et dans un ultime cri d'extase, il se libéra en elle, dans son corps chaud, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou, respirant son parfum, profitant de cet instant de bien-être.  
Ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains liées, incapables de briser cette étreinte. Le sommeil s'empara sournoisement de lui, l'emportant peu à peu, bien malgré lui.

\- Ichigo…Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, sa main caressant sa courte chevelure rousse.

Lui aussi était désolé qu'elle ne fut qu'un rêve.

XxXxXxX

_J'ai eu l'impression de me réveiller dans une dimension différente tant mon corps me semblait lourd. Mes muscles étaient douloureux, ma tête me lançait fortement. Je ronchonnai intérieurement contre mon père dont le chant joyeux me parvenait un peu trop brutalement, percutant violemment mes tympans, et contre mes sœurs lui braillant de se taire, je voulais juste calme et silence. Agacé dès les premières heures de la matinée, je présageais déjà une longue et interminable journée._  
Je suis resté allongé un long moment, espérant juste que la douleur vrillant mon crâne finisse par disparaître, immobile dans mon lit, le regard levé sur le plafond blanc. Je m'ennuyais, de cet ennuie qui nous enlise dans une grande frustration et dépression.  
Les minutes défilèrent lentement avant que je ne me rende compte que ma main serrait fermement quelque chose. Je regardais, dubitatif, le bout de tissu blanc, arrivé par magie dans mon lit. Une longue ceinture de soie dont le toucher ravissait mes doigts par sa douceur…Brides par brides, les réminiscences de mon songe affluèrent dans mon esprit agité, incrédule devant la violence de ces scènes passionnées.  
Encore aujourd'hui, je n'explique pas cet étrange phénomène. La lune est restée silencieuse devant mes suppliantes interrogations, maintenant, bien des mois après, j'ai réalisé qu'il ne m'apporterait rien de connaître la vérité, peut-être n'y avait-il rien à comprendre, rien à rechercher, un curieux hasard de circonstances, rien de plus.  
Je veux juste garder ce songe tel qu'il est, l'enfermer dans l'écrin de mon esprit, le protégeant de toutes altérations futiles.  
Je garde pourtant espoir qu'elle vienne reprendre ce qu'elle m'a laissé comme souvenir de ce songe partagé. 


End file.
